


YOURS, FOREVER

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: It's a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and from the Ashes comes a Phoenix, a new life, a new romance, and a new family unit. It's not all about the trio, it's about a new sort of family, one made up of friends who would do anything for the other, and how they come together for a Wedding of two of their own.





	YOURS, FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



> For my dear friend, DJ, I hope you like your Sunshine Pressie!! <3

CHAPTER 1: A YEAR LATER

Luna looked up at the bright blue, cloudless sky, before turning to Neville. “Can you believe it’s been a whole year, today?” She asked, her bright blue protuberant eyes looking into Neville’s green ones. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Neville said to her, moving just a little bit closer to Luna, his blonde best friend, giving her a hug like only he could give. 

“Very crazy…” Luna said, nodding her head, before grinning wider still. “Crazier than me, eh, Neville?” 

Neville chuckled and hugged her again. “You’re not crazy, Luna, you’re more normal than half the people we went to school with…” 

Luna grinned wider and chuckled. 

“Well, it’s true…” Neville said to her, still smiling in her direction. 

“How so, Neville?” Luna asked, confused. 

“You’re not crazy, Luna, not any more than me, or Harry or Ron or Hermione.” was Neville’s answer. 

Luna still wasn’t sure she understood what he’d meant, but she did understand that he had his beliefs and he wasn’t going to explain himself just now. Not about this anyway. Even though she wished that he would. Luna sighed and Neville moved closer to her still, hugging Luna just a little bit tighter.

Neville whispered into her ear, “You know… ever since I truly understood what love was, I’ve… Well, I’ve loved you…” 

Luna’s eyes widened and her mouth opened into a broad grin. “Really?” 

Neville’s cheeks blushed a bright shade of red, he was beginning to resemble a howler. “Really.”

“You really have?” Luna asked again, if anything, just to be sure that she hadn’t heard him wrong. 

“I really have…” Neville said, his cheeks still bright red. “I wouldn’t lie to you…” 

“I didn’t think you were lying, I just… I needed to be sure that I, well, that I heard you right, because, I… Well, I… I have thought the same of you…” Luna whispered into his ear. 

“You did?” Neville replied, a look of shock on his face. 

“I did and still feel the same…” Luna added, her own cheeks blushing a brighter shade of red than ever before, now that her feelings were out there in the open. 

“You really did?” Neville asked her, “But… Me? R… Really?” 

“Yes, you…” Luna replied, smiling up at him. 

“But everyone laughed at me… All the time….” Neville added. 

Luna looked at him, her head tilted and eyebrows raised. “Uhm, at least they didn’t call you Loony Lovegood…” she said, winking and pulling him into a hug. “You, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron have been my best friends for years, and if it wasn’t for you guys… Well, I… I could be dead right now and it just…” Luna paused and shook her head, her blonde hair shining in the sunlight around them as it shifted across her back and shoulders. 

“But you are not dead, my Luna, you’re not, and if it’s up to me, we have all the time in the world to be alive.” Neville said to her, his smile growing larger on his face. 

“What are you saying, Neville?” Luna’s calm voice asked him, despite her hands trembling. 

“I’m saying that I want… I want you to be mine… Luna Lovegood, be my girlfriend, be my bride, be my life…” was Neville’s whispered response. 

Luna heard his words and her mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. “Me? R… Really?” she asked him, turning her mouth into a grin wider than her eyes.

“Yes you, I’d never lie to you, never ever in my life!” Neville said to her. 

“Yes, Neville, Yes! I say yes!” Luna answered, grinning wider still. “I’ll be yours, forever!” 

And he kissed her. 

 

CHAPTER 2: AND THEN HE KISSED HER

The song, “And Then She Kissed Me” exploded in Luna’s mind and a grin fell over her face, lighting the couple in some sort of angelic light. 

[i]Each time I saw him, I couldn’t wait to see him again. I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend, I didn’t know just what to do, so I whispered, “I love you” and he said that he loved me to, and then he kissed me.[/i]

“I love you…” Neville said to her, and Luna grinned wider still. 

“I love you too, I always have…” Luna replied, moving herself closer to him, placing herself as close as she could to him. 

And she kissed him. 

They embraced and let go of the kiss, and Luna whispered, “Don’t ever let me go, okay?” Neville nodded, pulling away from her just enough to look into her eyes. “I’ll never let you go, never.” 

Luna leaned into him and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Neville smiled and chuckled. “This is better than pudding, eh?” he asked her, winking his right eye in her direction. 

Luna nodded, and chuckled too, her face lit up even brighter as her grin widened even more. 

“You're better than anything and everything.” Neville said, as he kissed Luna on the forehead.

“I am?” Luna asked, blushing pink. 

“Yes you are.” Neville replied, a smile on his face as he leaned into her to hug her closer, kissing the top of her blonde head for the second time. 

“But why?” Luna asked him, not really seeing why she was better than anyone or anything. 

“Because you changed my life. You saw me as a person, not like some kid who couldn’t walk and talk at the same time without tripping over his own two feet.” was Neville’s prompt answer to her. 

Luna blushed. “That’s because you ARE a person Neville…” she moved closer to him again, burying her pale face into his strong chest.

“You are perfect…” Neville said, kissing her first on the top of her head, and then pulling back just a little bit to kiss her on the lips. “I love you so much…” 

“I love you more…” Luna replied, kissing him again, refusing to let him go. 

And he didn’t want to let her go. 

Ever. 

 

CHAPTER 3: BLISSFUL PAINS

A few weeks passed by them in such a blissful way that Luna hadn’t realized only months before there were so many more magical people alive, because now she had Neville. And now the pair were planning a wedding. 

Of course Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were attending, as were the other Order Members and Weasley Family Members who were left. Even Fleur and Viktor had sent back their responses, agreeing to come, and Luna was thrilled to see everything coming together so nicely. 

One week to go, and Luna felt good about the whole thing, moving about with a gigantic grin on her face. 

But then her phone rang. 

“Hello?” Luna said into the mouthpiece. 

“Miss Lovegood, I presume?” said the voice on the other end of the line. 

“Yes, this is she…” Luna answered. “Who is this, please?” the blonde asked. 

“This is Marietta from the Princess Bakery. I have some bad news, I’m afraid.” she said. 

Luna bit nervously on her right thumbnail, as she’d been holding the phone with her left hand. “What is it?” Luna asked, terribly worried now. 

“You see, we have a bit of a problem, there was a fire in the Bakery last night and, we currently do not have a storefront, nor a kitchen useable to make your Wedding Cake… We feel horrible, and I know you were very excited about us making your cake, and so I looked around and found another bakery who can do it for you, on time for the big day…” Marietta said, pausing, to get a response from Luna before she would go on again. 

“A… a fire? A new place to make the cake? I…” Luna said, her large eyes tearing up. “Wh… What place? Are they going to do it the way we talked about? Will it be the same price?” she asked, suddenly pacing to the point where she hadn’t realized that Neville had walked into the room and was trying to stop her from pacing. 

But it hadn’t worked. 

“The Bakery is called ‘Candy Cakes’ and it is five blocks from our… well, from the bakery.” Marietta answered. “And they will do it for the same price, and in the way we talked about, they’ve even said that it was okay that I join them in making the cake, so it’s done to your liking.” 

This news helped Luna to calm down just a little bit. “So… You’ll be there too? And you’ll be sure it’s done right and it will be ready for us for the Wedding Day?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Was Marietta’s short answer. And she didn’t say anything more, just waiting to see what Luna’s reaction would be. 

“Marietta? May I set you on hold please, so I can talk to my fiance about this?” Luna asked. 

“Oh of course.” Marietta replied and sat tight, waiting to see what was going to happen next. 

Luna set the phone down on the counter and turned to Neville. “So, uhm, there’s a slight problem at the bakery for our cake, and uh-” Luna started, as she frowned. She wasn’t sure what Neville would say about this, or how he’d take it, so she was trying to tell him in the nicest of ways that she could. 

“A problem at the bakery? What sort of problem, Luna?” he asked, a worried look on his face. 

“A… fire… But Marietta says that they’ve found a different bakery for our cake and that she’d be there herself to be sure that it’s made to our specifications…” Luna answered, just giving it all to him at once, in the hopes that he wouldn’t be upset, despite guessing that he would be upset anyway, just as she was. 

“A fire at the bakery? At OUR bakery?” Neville repeated, his eyes widened like Luna’s were normally, and he bit down on his lip nervously. 

“Yes…” Luna said. “And that’s Marietta on the phone, she called to tell us about it…” 

“I… I see, well then I uhm, I think we need to go down to this other bakery and be sure that they have the right things for our cake, that it’s clean and well, that they know what we’re wanting, even WITH Marietta being there too to make it, you know?” Neville said, sounding almost like he had when they were younger. 

“I’d be okay with that, I’ll speak to Marietta about it.” Luna said, picking the phone up again off the counter. “Marietta? I’ve told Neville and he and I agree that we should spend some time at this other bakery to be sure they’ve got what we need for our cake and everything.” Luna started, pausing a second, before going on. “I have a pen and paper,” she added, reaching for them from down the counter. “May I have the name of the bakery again? And it’s address and phone number too, please?” she asked. 

“Candy Cakes, is the name of the Bakery, and the address is 555 Main Square, phone number is actually on their website which is CandyCakes.com.uk.” Marietta answered and Luna wrote the information she was given, as quickly as she could. 

“Thank you very much. I truly appreciate you letting us know, and that… that you’ll be there to be sure that the cake will still be baked to our specifications…” Luna said, trying to put a smile on her face, even though she felt just like crying. 

“You’re very welcome.” Marietta said to Luna over the phone. “Is there anything else you need to know about the place? Or would you like to meet up with myself and the other baker at a specific time and date?” she asked. 

Luna nodded her head, realizing a moment too late that of course Marietta couldn’t actually see the nod of her head. “Yes, yes please, I would appreciate a meet up and to check it all out and stuff.” Luna said to her, finally translating her nods that the Baker couldn’t see into words that she could hear. 

“I’m up for that, and I’m sure Alayne would be as well, she’s actually a close friend of mine, which is why we were able to make this work.” Marietta answered. 

“Oh alright. So I guess just let me know what time and day works for you, I’m free any time today, as is Neville, we are both off work.” Luna said, hoping to find out that there could be a time that day, so that perhaps she could soothe her worries. The day had started so well, that she should have expected something to go wrong…

“How does about three oclock sound to you?” Marietta asked, Luna guessed that it was because the baker was actually looking at calendars for the two bakers at that moment. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you very much. So we will see you and your friend at three oclock.” Luna replied. “Thank you.” She hung up and turned to Neville. “So, we’re going to meet up at the new bakery at three, what time is it?” 

“It’s about noon. Shall we do lunch then? It’s my turn...” He answered, suggesting they eat. 

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea…” Luna agreed, nodding her head as she backed up and sat down, letting him prepare them lunch. 

 

CHAPTER 4: THE BAKERY

The pair ate lunch and did a few things about the house before looking at the time about two thirty in the afternoon. “Are you ready to go?” Luna asked him. Neville nodded his head and reached out his hands to her, to try to soothe her nerves with only a touch of his hands. 

“It’s going to be okay, you’ll see.” Neville said to her, bringing his Luna closer to him, and kissing her on the forehead. “This is going to be okay. Remember, Marietta will still be there at the Bakery, and our cake will still be perfect.” 

“I… I hope you’re right because… because our special day happens once in a lifetime… Only once in a lifetime and it… it needs to be perfect…” Luna said to him, a look of worry on her face. She didn’t want to be worried, but she couldn’t help it. 

“You’ll see. It’ll be okay.” Neville added, kissing her forehead again. “I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you very much. And nothing in the world is going to change that. THAT is what’s most important.” 

“I… I guess you’re right…” Luna said, nodding, trying to calm herself down mostly, rather than anything else. “Let’s get this over with yeah? See that this will be okay for real?” 

Neville nodded and led her out of the house. 

The pair took a short walk down the block and around the corner and, walking hand in hand, they arrived at the new Bakery. Luna noticed first thing, that it was clean. That was important to her for sure, which was a plus in all the right ways. “Looks clean…” she said to him. 

Neville smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, it does. Shall we go inside?” he suggested, looking at his watch. “It’s five to three, I know we’re a bit early, but that’s alright. Surely they won’t mind.” 

“Yeah… I guess.” Luna said, and stepped forward, still holding Neville’s hand, and opened the door. The bell jangled above them, and she glanced up at it. The bakery was light, airy, and it almost felt like a calming place to be. Luna smiled, this time it wasn’t even forced! 

Neville smiled at the ladies in the shop. “Hello there, I’m Neville Longbottom and this is my fiancee, Luna Lovegood.” he introduced themselves to the bakers. 

“Please to meet you sir.” Marietta said to him, a smile on her face in his direction as she held out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Marietta, and this here is Alayne.” she said, gesturing towards the other baker. 

“The pleasure is ours.” Luna said, holding out her own hand to shake theirs as well, once Neville had done the handshake first. “Thank you so much for seeing us and for helping out making our special day what we wished it to be after the fire…” 

“It’s our pleasure.” Alayne said, smiling. “As soon as Marietta had told me what had happened to her shop, and how upset she was about your cake, I offered my shop here to make the cake. I would have wanted your wedding to go off without a hitch. Truth is, my own bakery when I was married, had a huge fire in it, and my cake never got made, and I couldn’t let that happen to anyone else.” 

“Wow…” Luna said, her heart falling for the other woman, Alayne. “Did you have a cake in the end?” 

“No.” Alayne sighed, “Though I suppose it wouldn’t have made much of a difference for what had happened later on that day anyway. Anyway, no more talk about me, let’s talk about this cake.” 

Luna nodded her head and bit nervously on her bottom lip. She wondered what had happened to this other woman, but she wouldn’t ask, certainly not now. 

It was none of her business. 

“Right, the cake, yes. Well, we’re looking for a three tiered cake, a white cake with chocolate pudding between. Those sugar candy flowers around the bottom two layers, and a husband and wife on the top.” Luna said, and Neville nodded his head. The cake was all Luna’s thoughts, it was all Luna’s desires, and Neville wanted nothing more than for her to get whatever she wanted. 

She was worth more than that. To him.

“That sounds good.” Alayne said to them, and opened up a book of cakes that she’d made, to a page of three tiered cakes similar to what Luna had described. 

Neville nodded his head and smiled, Luna smiled wide too. “Yes! Just like that!” she said, all excited now, knowing that she had honestly nothing to worry about. With Marietta and Alayne working together, she’d have more than what she’d ever wanted for her cake. “I’m excited to see what you two come up with together for what I’m looking for!” she said, her eyes shining in happiness once more. 

“I’m glad that we’re still all good, and i’m actually thrilled to be able to help Mari here with your cake. I’ve been looking forwards to doing something like this again, Wedding cakes are my favourite, you see.” Alayne said, nodding her head. 

Luna smiled towards the woman, worried at first for her, but realizing that she was a very well rounded person, and like Marietta, perhaps someone who she might want to be friends with after all this was over… “I think we’re all going to get along quite well.” she said, smiling wide towards them. “I trust you all with our cake.” she added, grinning towards Neville, finding herself increasingly calmer. “Neville, let’s let the ladies take care of this. We should go back to checking out the table settings and whatnot.” Luna said to him. 

Neville nodded his head in agreement, more than happy that it seemed like Luna was feeling better about all this. Because that was all he ever wanted. “Shall we, my love?” 

“Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea.” Luna said in response to him. “Thank you Marietta, Alayne, I appreciate both of you!” she added, as she took Neville’s hand again and he led her towards the door again. 

 

CHAPTER 5: THE NIGHT BEFORE

The night before, Neville had spent the night at a hotel. They had both wanted to be traditional in that way, to not see the other the night before their wedding, and so they had decided between them, that he would go to a hotel, of course, Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean were there with him, and Luna and Neville’s apartment had been invaded by Hermione and Ginny. Though there were more of the guys, it had felt, to Luna, that their apartment was more of a mess than anything. 

Of course Hermione had taken over preparations as one of the two maids of honour, and Luna wasn’t planning on stopping her. Now was the time she wanted to relax, she found herself tired of all the preparations, and she was happy to pass that torch. 

Ginny bustled about, putting together everyone’s clothes for the next morning, setting out everything for them atop a chair that Hermione had labeled with their name. Once that was over, she turned to Hermione, hoping that was it and they could all sit and relax, and perhaps, have a good night, just the three of them, a ladies night, to do something calming, soothing, mostly for Luna’s sake. 

Luna looked tired and Ginny wanted to try her best to make sure things would be alright, that everyone would be okay. “Hermione, shall we order some food? Maybe some Chinese? And then maybe watch some flicks? Do a bit of just plain before Wedding hanging out? I think we’re all set up for the morning…” she suggested, trying to keep it to coming from herself only, and not to Luna, who looked like she was falling asleep as it was, sitting in her chair, pouring over the guest list to get their seating spots just right. Hermione on the other hand, was re-writing the list of the order of the ceremony, correcting a few things, again. 

The back of the pen was in Hermione’s mouth as she looked at her paper, but she looked up at Ginny at her suggestion. “But if we stop, this all won’t be finished!” Hermione said.

Ginny looked towards her and smiled. “Hermione… Luna is re-writing the seating arrangements for the fifteenth time, and you, yourself are re-writing the priest’s order of the ceremony because you don’t feel it is right… I think it’s time to stop…” she said soothingly. 

Hermione stopped, took the pen out of her mouth and thought a moment. “I… I guess you’re right… That work for you, Luna? Chinese and a flick?” 

Luna looked first towards Ginny, in thanks, and then towards Hermione. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea…” 

“Right then. Let’s look at the menu and order ourselves a feast, yeah? And then some flicks, we could each pick one, sound good?” Hermione said to them. 

Ginny looked at Hermione and shook her head softly. “Hermione…” 

“What?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t think we need a feast or more than even two movies total, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired and Luna looks exhausted, I think we just need a bit of food and an ability to sort of calm down a bit before we have to get up early in the morning to get to the ceremony…” Ginny said to her, looking pointedly at the fact that Luna, in her chair was very heavy eyed… 

“Oh, right…” Hermione said, nodding her head in agreement. “Right, then uhm, Chinese food and a flick… What shall we watch, my dear, Luna?” 

“How about something funny?” Luna asked. “I haven’t got a care of what, just so that it’s funny… My flicks are over there, if you two want to pick something?” she offered, pointing to her wall of movies. 

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. “You still like lo mein, Luna?” she asked. 

Luna nodded. “Yes, it’s my favourite.” she offered, nodding her head, happily. She was glad for Ginny trying to stop all the re-writes that were going on. She had been happy just to be with her friends… 

“Gotcha.” Ginny said, “I’ll order mine and yours and then hand the phone to Hermione who can choose her own, then we can send her to get it and you and I can pick the flick, sound good?” 

Luna nodded again, smiling. “Sounds good to me, Hermione? That work for you?” 

“Of course.” Hermione said. “Our normal place for the food?” she asked. 

“Yes please.” Luna answered. “They know what we like best anyway.” she smiled, glancing to Ginny once more, thankfully, as she had once again stopped Hermione from doing way too much, in a short time span. 

Ginny picked up the phone and called the place, ordered hers and Luna’s food, and passed the phone to Hermione who ordered hers and headed out to get it. 

Luna sighed softly and looked up at Ginny when she left. “Do you mind picking the flick? I think I just need to get into something more comfortable, these jeans are cutting into my hips for some reason.” 

“Sure, no problem.” Ginny said, turning and walking towards the wall of movies, to pick a funny one as Luna went off to change. 

*****

By the time Hermione came back with the food, Luna had changed into something more comfortable, and Ginny had picked a movie, so they sat down, eating and watching the movie. 

Before the movie was over, all three had fallen asleep in their chairs, resting for the wedding in the morning… 

 

CHAPTER 6: THE WEDDING

The three woke up in more than enough time to prepare both Ginny and Hermione, not to mention making Luna even more beautiful than she was already. Getting her set into one of the most beautiful Wedding Dresses that the trio had ever seen. Ginny did Luna’s makeup and then her own, while Hermione had done hers, and the three smiled and looked at each other as Hermione’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” Hermione answered, a grin wide on her face. “You didn’t!” she cried out happily, her grin widening even more. “You got it.” Hermione hung up her phone and turned towards Ginny and Luna. “So… The boys have a surprise for you, Luna… And well, by extension, for us too Gin, take a look outside the front window.” 

Ginny was closest to it, and so she opened the curtain and went all wide eyed. “No way!” 

“What?” Luna asked, trying to make her way, in her dress, to the window. A moment later, she made it there too and saw the limo outside the window. “THEY SENT US A LIMO!” she shouted, louder than she’d ever been before, as for the other two had ever seen. 

“Yes, it’s for us to get to the ceremony!” Hermione said, still grinning. “Harry and Ron’s idea.” she said, “That was him on the phone, and you know what, he also said that there are other surprises for us too! I wish he’d have said what because surprises are just…. Well, anyway, you guys know I like to know everything.” 

Ginny smiled and chuckled. “Yes, Hermione, we know… 

“Wow…” Luna said, as she watched the Limo out the window. 

“Shall we?” Ginny asked, wondering what the surprises were herself…

“Yes, please…” Luna answered, and set out her hands for both of her best friends, to show that she was ready to go and become Neville’s wife. 

And the trio headed to the limousine, and a few hours later, beautiful, happy, strong and brave Luna, married the love of her life.


End file.
